


Care and Feeding

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Mabel and Dipper can't keep the bad dreams away, but they find their own ways to help each other.





	Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated entry for Week Three of The Month of Maybel ("Living With Your Average Nerdbro"), because apparently I never get tired of writing Pines family nightmares. Hopefully, you're not yet tired of reading about them.

Mabel couldn’t keep her brother’s nightmares away, after a demonic triangle stole his body, but she could still get up early to make him breakfast. Finding the right ingredients in Grunkle Stan’s kitchen was a new kind of adventure, and at least he didn’t lecture her about using the stove without supervision.

Even now that they’re in high school, Mabel isn’t surprised when Dipper’s screams wake her up from across the hall. The next morning, he mutters around a yawn, “I miss dreaming about showing up for a test without studying,” and she lets him finish the box of Unlucky Leprechaun cereal.

\--

“I expected you to be ready, Mabel,” Grunkle Ford says sternly from the judge’s bench at the front of the classroom. “Instead of growing up and facing your responsibilities, you’ve let me down again.” Outside the window, the sky churns with all the impossible colors of Weirdmageddon. “This is why your brother wanted to stay with me.”

Mabel stares down at the test booklet on her desk. The questions blur together until she can’t read them anymore. Maybe she never could. 

“Focus, Mabel!” Ford barks. When she looks up again, the other students’ eyes, glowing yellow with slit pupils, have swung in her direction. “If you don’t finish in time…” He’s standing over her, brandishing the memory gun that she thought she’d destroyed. Electricity sizzles in its bulb. “…We’ll have to start again.”

\--

Mabel’s throat is very dry when she opens her eyes. In the picture on her nightstand, Ford smiles at her over Dipper’s head, and she turns her face away.

As the light changes outside her window, the smell of melted chocolate floats into her room from downstairs. When she pokes her head into the kitchen, Dipper is smiling at her sleepily, and her favorite muffins are cooling beside the stove.


End file.
